Don't Be Mad
by Arawn-Tolbert
Summary: Deku and Ochako's son has something he needs to tell his dad, but he's worried about how his dad will take it. Just a little future Izuocha post with them as parents. One shot.


A/N: To those of you who've read my previous stuff, should I be working on Croissant? Absolutely (in fact I am, it's just going slower than I would like). But I've been obsessed with My Hero Academia lately and especially Izuku and Ochako, who I love dearly. So I decided to write a quick fic about them….and probably more knowing me. Because they're precious.

Don't Be Mad

Ochako smiled sadly at her son, Toshi. The boy was thirteen and yet, with his green eyes full of tears and his face scrunched up trying to not cry, he looked so much younger. Her heart ached as she bent down to wipe away his tears. "It'll be okay, Toshi," she said softly. "He'll understand. You know he will."

"Wh-what if he doesn't though?" Toshi asked, trying to hold back more tears. "What if he's disappointed in me?"

She pulled him into a hug and squeezed tight. "He won't be," she said softly. "Not your dad. Just go tell him." She gave him her brightest smile, one she had given his dad so often when they were in school and beyond that. "He's in his office. Be strong, Toshi." She ruffled his brown hair and stood up. Toshi looked to his mom, and she gave him a thumbs up. He smiled weakly back and headed down the hall to his dad's office.

Ochako knew being a parent would be hard, but she forgot how much of that was from these. Sometimes the emotions were too much to handle….but he would be fine. She knew it.

Izuku paused in his work as he heard a knock on his door. He turned his head to see Toshi standing in the doorway, eyes staring straight at the floor. Izuku frowned and pushed aside his paperwork; it could wait, he figured. "Toshi? What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" His voice was small and though Izuku couldn't detect anything overtly negative in it, something about him made his heart ache.

"Yeah of course. Private or open?" Izuku asked, gesturing to the door.

"Private." Toshi stepped in and closed the door. Izuku waited as Toshi stood still. He was breathing extremely quickly, Izuku realized, trying to psyche himself up. Toshi got like that; oftentimes having to spend time to focus in order to do something he found uncomfortable. Izuku's frown deepened and he resisted the urge to scoop his eldest up into a hug. He would talk in time.

Toshi looked up and stepped forward. His green eyes met Izuku's and Izuku saw a fire in them, a sort of determination. It reminded a lot of Ochako, in the best way possible. But then, the fire wavered and Toshi looked to the side. "Toshi, what's going on?" Izuku asked softly.

"I-I…." Toshi balled his hands up into fists and clenched them tight. Izuku could see his hands going white from the pressure. "Dad, don't be mad….please don't be mad…." Toshi took a deep breath and faced his father head on, eyes watery. "I don't wanna be a hero."

Izuku felt something in him break. His heart, he realized. It...shattered. He felt tears begin to well up in his own eyes and Toshi looked away, his tears already falling.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Toshi sobbed. "I don't wanna disappoint you but I can't be a Hero and I'm-"

Izuku squeezed his son tight as he rushed in to hug him. His cheeks were wet with tears as he hugged his son. Not because Toshi didn't want to be a hero. No, never for that. It was because Toshi thought he would be mad, would be disappointed with him. That _killed_ him inside. Broke him in ways he didn't know could be broken.

"Oh, Toshi," Izuku said softly. "I'm not mad. I could never be mad."

Toshi stiffened for a moment and then relaxed a little into the hug. "You….you're sure?"

Izuku pulled back and smiled. Tears were still wet on his cheeks but he smiled as brightly as he could, and none of it was false. "I never expected you to follow me or your mother, Toshi. You're your own person. You do what you think is best and I'll always support you."

"Always?" Toshi whispered.

Izuku nodded and pulled his son back into a hug. He felt Toshi's arms squeeze him back and he smiled. "Always."

A/N: That was short and sweet, I hope. I just had this idea of Deku's and Ochako's kid(s) feeling compelled that they had to follow in their parents' footsteps in becoming heroes and I wanted to deal with that. I, uh, hope you guys all liked it! Oh! Credit for the name comes from Tumblr users I found fanart by, but mostly destiny-hoodie and ximenib! Check them out, they're awesome!f


End file.
